Hush
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Scorpius loves Albus, but no one can know that, especially not their families. But when Al's girlfriend gets a new dog-without Scorpius' permission-he accidentally reveals the truth, along with a terrible fear of his, all to Albus' older brother, James.


_**Written for the 'Forbidden Relationship Competition' by AlwaysPadfoot. This is using the pairing Albus/Scorpius & using the category 'The Romeo/Juliet divide' (**Your pairing's family hate each other, their parents will surely never approve of your pairings relationship so to begin with your pairings relationship must be a secret** )**_

_**Also, don't own, don't sue, I want to keep writing fanfiction. **_

….

Scorpius opened the door to the flat that he shared with his boyfriend, Albus, and his boyfriend's annoying girlfriend, Jenna. The first thing he noticed was that the couch was missing, a dark stain on the carpet where his old leather couch used to sit. The second thing he noticed was the crate, containing a blue puppy that looked somewhat like a Jack Russell, no bigger than a shoe. It was probably only a few months old, as it barked happily up at him, clawing at the bars across the crate, begging to be let out.  
"Al?" he called, shutting the door behind him. No one answered and he looked back at the crate, where the dog yapped at him and then went purple. He started, blinking wildly. What the hell?

"Albus? Jenna? Where are you two? What the hell is this?" He walked into the kitchen, hoping to find a person, preferably one with a good excuse as to why there was a _dog _sitting where his couch ought to be. Instead, there was a note, reading:

_Scorp,_

_In case you've come back from your Healer studies early tonight, I just want you to know, I've taken Jen to my grandparent's house. (Seeing as they're still not aware about you and all, I figured I ought to take her over as my date, instead.) Technically I am. _

(This was written in Jenna's looping cursive hand, which was really stressful to read, as it was so small. But, then again, Jenna never did aim to make Scorpius' life any easier.)

_Right. But, the dog is ours. Jenna's, really. I've named him Hanukkah. We haven't actually agreed on a name, but it's Hanukkah. He changes colours a lot, so don't worry, it's normal. Make sure he doesn't wreck anything and that you feed it, as we won't be coming back until tomorrow. _

_Also, the couch is currently at Mr. Potter's place, as Hanukkah sort of...had an accident on it. But don't blame him, Scorp, it's not his fault! He's only a puppy. _

_Oh, yeah, that happened, too. Mum says she'll clean it and send it back soon. I hope you don't mind. Thanks, and love you. _

_-Albus & Jenna _

"We have a damn dog, now? Why am I never involved in this kind of stuff? I would've liked to know if we were going to buy a flipping _dog_." Scorpius sighed, wondering why he should have expected anything else. Jenna was constantly buying useless things on a whim, without consulting anyone, least of all Scorpius. She drove him nuts, coming home with old Wii systems that no longer worked, or once, a car from the nineties that she claimed could fly, but only spluttered and coughed. Albus found her quirks amusing.

And now, they had a damn dog, because Albus Severus Potter had no idea how to say _no _to his girlfriend. He wandered back into the living, looking down at the dog, who barked cheerfully back up at him, turning green with purple spots. He scowled at the thing, wishing he could strangle the stupid mutt.

"You ruined my couch, then, you little mutt? Gee, thanks, that's _so _endearing. You're about as useless as your owner, you know? You and Jenna, only causing me pain, ever since I met you. Always gets her way, no matter what, only because Albus doesn't know how to say no. Jenna wants to go to America? Sure! Jenna wants to paint the flat purple? Why not! But if _I _want to buy a bigger flat, oh no! We can't do that, because then Jenna would be too far away from her job! Every damn time, she gets her way! And she doesn't even pay to live here, Al and I do! It's half mine! This is _my flat_, thank you very much. _My _couch that you crapped on. My life you're ruining."

"Arf?" said the dog, looking up at him, his head cocked to the side. He whimpered slightly, as if begging Scorpius to love him. Scorpius rolled his eyes, him arms crossed. He was _not _a dog person, not now, not ever.

"You're not going to win me over by trying to be cute, you know. It won't work. I love Albus only because he's sweet and funny and provides good sex. _You're _going to do a lot more to impress me."

"Excuse me?" said a voice from the doorway. "Sex with _who_?" Scorpius turned around to see James Potter, Albus' older brother. He was tall-almost six and a half feet-and had messy red-brown hair. Like his mum, James Potter had brown eyes, and like _most _Weasleys, a great dislike of the Malfoy family. Shit.

"What're you doing here?" Scorpius cried, going pale. No one in Albus' family, save for Rose, knew about he and Scorpius. The two had agreed years ago that they would be safer if no one found out about them, and Rose had agreed that the two were 'too cute' to ruin by gossiping."You're supposed to be at the Burrow!"

"How d'you know that?" asked James, narrowing his eyes. "That's a family thing. I doubt he would tell you something like that."

"Um, Albus _did _tell me. Well, he wrote a note, telling me, but that's practically the same thing, isn't it? I mean, it was a note written by Al, for me." He was babbling now, his face red.

"I'm going to the party right now, actually, but Mum told me to drop this off first." He pointed towards Scorpius' leather couch, now magically clean, courtesy of Mrs. Potter, resting in the hallway. "She said it was Al's and that his dog crapped on it. I wasn't aware Al even _had _a dog."

"It's _my _couch."

"Your couch? Why's he got _your _couch? Um, weird, that is really weird. Do you two always share couches or something?What's Al doing with your couch? You do know he and his girlfriend have sex on that thing, right?"

"He's not the only one," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"What are you even doing here, Malfoy? I know my deluded little brother was mates with you at school, but he's living here with his girlfriend, Jackie or whatever-"

"Jenna. Her name is Jenna."

"Whatever," James said, rolling his eyes. "The girl is crazy, regardless of what her name is. But that's not important. What's important is how you got in here and _why _are you here?"

"I have the keys to this place, Potter. I _live _here."

"With my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Yes, Potter. With _my _boyfriend and _his _girlfriend, Jenna."

"What?" James took a step back, blinking. "_What? _You and..._Al? _I mean...I know he's bi and all-and that's cool, I guess, as long as he doesn't try anything funny on my friends-but I didn't think..._you_? And what about Jenna? I mean, surely she doesn't approve of this? Or does she not know? Oh, Merlin! Is Al _cheating _on her with you?"

"Um, no. They're dating, but he and I are also dating. It's sort of complicated, really. And Jenna does know about Al and me. She approves of it, too, more or less."

"But...do you guys, like, have threesomes and shit? Because that's sick."

"I'm gay, idiot. And you're right about Jenna being crazy. She bought a bloody _dog _without even telling me. I mean, _I _live here, too, you know. I own half this flat, and she's always bossing me around like she's my mum."

"But..you...and Al..._together_?" James didn't seem to be able to focus on anything but that, still surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're 'in love', I guess you could say."

"Since when?"

"Um, Fifth Year?"

"_Fifth Year_? You've been going out since _Fifth Year _and no one noticed?"

"Of course no one noticed! We were discreet! We didn't _want _people to know. But, Rose knows. She's the only one though. Until now."

James nodded, looking bewildered. "Right, right. Of course she does. Why not? And my brother is dating a bleeding _Malfoy_. Of course he is. Mum's going to have a cow when she finds out. No doubt Uncle Ron will kill you. _Merlin_."

"Please don't tell them, Potter. It's meant to be a secret!"

"A secret?"

"We don't want anyone to know. Not even _my _parents know. They'd never approve!"

"Damn right they wouldn't. This-_this _is wrong."

"What, are you some sort of homophobe?"

"No. But a Potter and a Malfoy? Absolutely impossible. And the fact that you're _gay_? I always thought you were just too fond of hair gel, not _gay. _I mean..what're you going to do when everyone finds out? Because they'll have to eventually. You can't hide this forever."

"I suppose we'll run away to Yugoslavia and change our names."

Just then, the dog barked and James looked past Scorpius, towards the crate. The puppy was now neon pink. "Cool dog, Malfoy."

"No, it's not."

"Does it have a name?"

"Hanukkah, I think."

"_Hanukkah_?"

"Cotsky named it."

"Who?"

"Jenna."

"Oh. Um, can I bring the couch in now?" James asked. Scorpius nodded, and helped him drag the thing inside, pushing the crate aside. When they were finished, James closed the flat door, releasing the dog, which immediately jumped up to sniff at Scorpius.

"He likes you."

"Eurgh," Scorpius grumbled, pushing Hanukkah away, only for him to jump back up and nibble at the buttons on Scorpius' shirt. "Stupid damn thing. I _hate _dogs. Give me a gerbil or something any day. _Dogs _are dirty and noisy and stupid."

"But you and my brother.." James said, looking up from feeding Hanukkah some dog treats he had found in the cupboard.

"What about us?"

"I dunno. It's just going to be so hard to look at him from now on and _not _picture him in bed with you. And...I mean...if everyone finds out..."

"They won't." said Scorpius, his eyes going hard. "Not if you don't tell them. You finding out was an accident, a mistake, one I won't make again. And as long as you keep it a secret, none of my family or your family will be any wiser. Please, Potter-_James_-please. Don't tell anyone! If I can't date Albus.."

"He's got Jenna. He'd be fine, without you."

"But _I _don't have anyone else. Only him. I love only Albus. I mean...he accepted me for who I am, not what I am. And he always makes me feel special." Hanukkah had jumped back up on Scorpius' lap, but he didn't notice, even absent-mindedly petting him. "And if you believe in _any _sort of love, you won't give us up. Please."

James nodded. He could hear the desperation in Scorpius' voice. "Alright, fine. I'll keep your relationship a secret, if that's what you want. But when everyone finds out-and they will, eventually-don't say I didn't warn you, when it all goes sour. And I don't really approve of you two, you know, together."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. It's not like I really give a damn what you think, anyway, Potter."

"Uh huh. Seems like that dog really likes you," said James, getting to his feet. "He's even left you a present. Well, good-bye, Malfoy." He rushed out the door.

Scorpius looked down at where Hanukkah had peed on his pants.

"Dammit! You stupid dog!"

Hanukkah barked up at him as Scorpius leapt to his feet, cursing Jenna and her dumb dog for ruining his life. Why couldn't Albus have found a _normal _girl to date, instead of the freaking psycho that was Jenna?

As he rushed to the bathroom, Scorpius couldn't help but think about what James had said.

_He's got Jenna. He'd be fine, without you. _Was that true? Would Albus actually be better, happier off without Scorpius?

He reached into his pocket, pulling out Al's note from earlier. _Thanks and love you-Albus. _Surely he _did _need Scorpius as much as Scorpius needed him. And, surely, the Weasleys wouldn't kill Scorpius, when they found out about them? So many questions, making his head spin. The dog barking wasn't helping any.

_You love me, right, Al? _he thought to himself, hoping dearly that it was true. _You'd never give me up, if anyone found out. _This is why he had to keep their relationship a secret; for fear that Albus would abandon him if his family disapproved. This is why no one could know.

….

_**Ah! Scorpy, Al loves you. I swear. (Now it sounds like I'm trying to break them up!) But, honestly, he really does love you! Just like you secretly love Hanukkah, deep down in your heart, you have feelings for that dumb little dog. **_


End file.
